tf2freakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Major Scout Guy
Major Scout Guy is a RED Scout TF2 Freak who wears the Planeswalker Goggles. He was created by YouTube user shirosaki97. His theme song is the Almighty Boss Theme from the Persona 4 soundtrack. He is the main protagonist of The MSG Saga. Appearance Typically, Major Scout Guy looks like a normal RED Scout who regularly dons the Planeswalker Goggles, however, he has been known to change his attire; he wears a Track Terrorizer while training, and he also has a different attire all together, consisting of a beige vest, desert camo pants and a military cap and army socks and shoes, used during Australium Unleashed. Personality and Behaviour Major Scout Guy is generally friendly and well mannered, helping out his allies whenever they are in need. However, his attitude drastically changes when fighting; he becomes belligerent, cocky and prone to insulting his enemies. Major seems to make a hobby out of hunting and fighting other TF2 Freaks, he casually searches for them and then fights them as a way to spend free time. Major has TelroSpy as a subordinate, to whom he gives various jobs such as being a scout, spy and an enforcer. Major treats Telro as sternly as he used to treat Orangeman back when he served under him as a way to train and raise Telro into a strong and capable fighter. He has a strong and genuine friendship with TelroSpy, despite his harshness at times. He also has a strong friendship with Cyborneer and his band of Austalium Guardians, often helping them in their escapades. He has exhibited very negative repressed emotions and memories, which has in turn mentally tormented him in the past, this mental weakness made Major the target of Dr. Schadenfreude's hypnotic influence, taking advantage of him and controlling his behaviour. He has since recovered mostly from this after his fight with The Evolved Vagineer, being much more positive than before. Powers and Abilities Scattergun MSG.png|MSG's Modified Scattergun. Bullets MSG.png|Colour-coded Elemental Bullets for MSG's Scattergun. Power Boost MSG.png|Power Boost. Speed Boost MSG.png|Speed Boost. Ultima Boost MSG.png|Ultima Boost. Major's most obvious ability is that he is incredibly fast, agile and perceptive, as he can dodge attacks coming at him very swiftly, even if the attack is in a blind spot. His preferred form of combat is with using his Scattergun, though he's able to fight unarmed due of his intense training in the HECU. Thanks to the genetic modifications Major had put upon his body at an extremely young age, Major has access to an ability, the "Power Boost", which enhances his arms, making him physically more powerful in melee combat for a short period of time. He prefers to use it in short bursts to conserve energy. Recently, Major gained access to a new ability, the "Speed Boost", which augments his already impressive speed to ludicrous levels, appearing as but a blur when he runs. The speed boost also makes the power of Major's punches greater as they would be powered up by the momentum of the punch. When he uses the ability, Major's body starts emitting electricity for reasons unknown. He has been shown combining both his Power Boost and Speed Boost together, in order to deliver frighteningly powerful and surprisingly quick blows to his enemies with a mode known as "Ultima Mode" (Meaning Last Mode in literary terms). He was shown using this to out-speed Golem, who was previously able keep up with him (albeit barely), and then to subsequently take out the defensive freak with seemingly one hit. In this special form, Major isn't as fast, but his blows are incredibly powerful and still incredibly quick as that many slower Freaks are still unable to keep up. But his main skill, is his modified Scattergun which holds a variety of ammo which is colour coded. *'Red Shell/Golden Shell' - Major's standard ammunition. Powerful and able to even damage moderately powerful freaks. After Major's encounter with CyborSpy and after befriending Cyborneer, Major's Red shell was upgraded to a golden, Australium imbued shell which is able to sap the power of Australium powered individuals and artifacts. *'Orange Shell' - An incendiary shell that sets the enemy who is hit by it on fire. Ideal for dealing with ice-elemental Freaks, but ineffective against fiery enemies. *'Blue Shell' - The blue shell freezes the target on contact. Effective to use against projectiles and shields, so he can either stop the projectile, or weaken and break the shield. *'Yellow Shell' - An electric shell that stuns the target briefly. Effective against cyborgs and androids due to potential overload of their mechanisms if hit, but ineffective against Monsters with impenetrable skin. The shell also works well against water elemental Freaks. Faults and Weaknesses *Major's most crippling weakness is that he is very fragile defensively, therefore many Monsters are able to defeat him with ease. Because of this he has to rely fully on his ability to dodge attacks. If his movements are hindered he can be taken out very easily. *Major's scattergun, while versatile, is not a powerful weapon in many respects, failing to damage Freaks who are tough defensively. Additionally, as Major's scattergun is his main form of combat, he is significantly less able in battle if fighting unarmed. ** In addition, Major's Scattergun seems to run out of ammo rather quickly, and certain enemies can dispose of his weapon succesfully with little trouble. *Major's Power Boost drains his energy rather quickly, and when it ends he is left very fatigued. Major, despite only using it in short bursts, tends to use his power boost liberally, posing him at a big risk. *This is also the case with Major's Speed Boost, but in this case, the cost of using it is much dearer; it is shorter and cannot be cancelled at will. The same fault is present with Ultima Mode, but bolstered significantly due to the use of both of the other types of boost. *While Major is very tactical and smart, he is prone to overconfidence, which could lead to him making some very stupid decisions during his fights. Trivia *As he was taken from his parents at such a young age, Major Scout Guy was either never named or was not able to remember his name. *Both Major's Power Boost and Speed boost were almost completely inspired from Monkey D. Luffy's gear 2nd and 3rd techniques from the One Piece Shōnen Manga and Anime series. *It has been revealed that he resents his alias during his fight with Orangeman. *Originally, Major's main theme song was Desert Fox from the Crash Bash OST, it being so due to play on Major's past as a military figure, however due to the character's increasing seriousness, the theme was replaced by The Almighty, only returning rarely afterwards. Notable Videos By the creator of the Freak *Introducing Major Scout Guy *The Confrontation: Part 1 *Confrontation Part 2: Telrospy Vs Vagispy *CyborScout's Training *Confrontation Part 3 *MSG vs CyborPyro *Major's New Ability *The MSG Saga: Finale: Part 1 By the Community *CyborSpy Encounters Major Scout Guy *The Cyborshowdown *Friend or Foe? *Desperate Times *Cybor vs Machine *Australium Unleashed: Episode 3 *Doppelganger's Rampage: Part 1 - Major Scout Guy *Arctic Assault *Australium Unleashed: Episode 7 *Thieving BLU Soldiers: Major problem Freak Fights Gallery MSG Training.png|Training Attire MSG Army V2.png|Alternate Attire Category:Elementals Category:Freak Hunters Category:Gunners Category:Leaders Category:Monsters made by shirosaki97 Category:Multi-moded Category:Near-normal Category:Neutral Good beings Category:RED Team Category:Scouts Category:Fragile Speedsters